


Охота на дракона

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Case Fic, Fluff, Gen, There's a dragon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Баки пытается выяснить, кто из Мстителей держит дракона.





	Охота на дракона

Первый раз Баки встречает его в понедельник. Он заходит в душевую после тренировки и, только включив воду, понимает, что там уже кто-то есть. Вот только из клубящегося белого пара появляется не фигура одного из Мстителей, а некрупное, с кошку, разъярённое животное, кажется, целиком состоящее из зубов и когтей. Оно расцарапывает Баки лицо и ухо, кусает за руку и сбегает.  
  
Интересно, что это и кому оно принадлежит?  
  
Этим вопросом он мучается целый день, пока вдруг снова совершенно случайно не натыкается на когтисто-зубастое… и плюющееся огнём… Можно ли вообще называть дракона, даже такого маленького, животным?  
  
В том, что это самый настоящий дракон, у Баки нет ни малейшего сомнения. Бурая чешуя, медные глаза, огромные — в сравнении с остальным драконом — крылья, длинное гибкое тело, кажется, наполовину состоящее из хвоста.  
  
Раньше Баки видел драконов только на картинках и полагал их сказкой, но учитывая опыт, теперь, увидев воочию, он ничуть не сомневается в их существовании. Ещё бы сомневался — этот наглый питомец едва не спалил ему брови!  
  
— Кто из наших держит дракона? — спрашивает Баки у Стива и получает в ответ недоумённый взгляд.  
  
— Дракона?  
  
— Ну да. Мелкий такой, с кошку. Когтистый, — Баки поворачивается к Стиву правой щекой, где ещё видны царапины.  
  
— Драконов не существует, — уверенно заявляет Стив.  
  
— На этой планете, — раздражённо уточняет Старк с другого конца гостиной. — Это либо у Стрэнджа сбежал, либо Тор притащил.  
  
— Ага, — глубокомысленно кивает ему Баки, обдумывая, как бы дракона изловить. Чтобы подпилить когти, конечно.  
  
— Либо у тебя глюки, — язвительно добавляет Старк.  
  
Сомнение зарождается, когда выясняется, что Тор ни о каком драконе знать не знал, но готов помогать Баки его ловить, потому что Тор — один из лучших охотников во всех девяти мирах. Однако вместо дракона они находят лишь горсть полупрозрачных ржавых чешуек возле мастерской Старка и нечто, что Тор определяет как сточенный коготь. С этими трофеями Баки отправляется на Бликер-стрит.  
  
Внимательно осмотрев чешуйки, Доктор Стрэндж вскидывает брови, заявляет, что, должно быть, у дракона сейчас сезон линьки, так что лучше его лишний раз не трогать, потому что царапины и укусы — это Баки ещё легко отделался. И нет, конечно, это не его дракон, ему Плаща вполне хватает.  
  
Улыбается при этом Стрэндж так, будто говорит со школьником, не могущим сложить два и два.  
  
Про линьку Баки читает в интернете. Там нет про драконов, но есть про змей и ящериц. Исходя из прочитанного, дракону неуютно, у него всё чешется и плохо со зрением, он сонный и крайне раздражительный. Сил терпеть подобную тварь достанет разве что Джарвису, но тот уже терпит Тони Старка, и Баки решает, что дракон приблудный, и его можно попытаться приручить. Конечно, только для того, чтобы изловить и вернуть хозяину.  
  
Для очистки совести Баки даёт объявление «Найден дракон». Остаток недели Баки отвечает на звонки городских сумасшедших и безумных учёных. Дракон не показывается.  
  
В воскресенье Баки застаёт явно наконец-то выспавшегося Старка у мусоросжигателя. Старк держит над клапаном грязно-коричневую тряпочку, но прежде, чем Баки успевает осознать, что это, драконий выползок оказывается внутри.  
  
— Эй! Ты только что уничтожил доказательство его существования! — неожиданно даже для себя рявкает Баки.  
  
Старк натурально подпрыгивает на месте от неожиданности, а затем раздаётся тихий хлопок, и Старк пропадает. Вверх от того места, где он только что стоял, уносится алая молния. Баки наконец складывает вместе повышенную раздражительность Старка, следы присутствия дракона на его территории и цвет.  
  
— Прости, что опять напугал, — говорит Баки, глядя на переплетение проводов, в котором исчез дракон. — Можно, я на тебя посмотрю? Я никому не скажу, что это ты. Пожалуйста, — добавляет он и сам слышит, насколько жалобно это звучит.  
  
Дракон появляется совсем не там, где ожидал Баки, зависает ровно над головой, быстро-быстро взмахивая крыльями, пикирует ему прямо в лицо. Баки инстинктивно закрывается и слышит скрежет когтей по металлу.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он дракону, вцепившемуся ему руку. Ярко-алая чешуя блестит, глаза сияют золотом, хвост беспокойно обвивается вокруг металлического запястья то в одну, то в другую сторону. — Какой красивый! Можно потрогать?  
  
«У тебя глюки», — раздаётся в голове знакомый голос с ехидными нотками. — «Трогай, что уж теперь…»  
  
За ужином Стив внимательно смотрит на довольного Баки и спрашивает:  
  
— Выяснил, чей дракон?  
  
Баки на мгновение встречается взглядом со Старком и расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Ага, выяснил, — говорит он, вспоминая, как сильно нравится тому, когда чешут между крыльями. — Мой.


End file.
